1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head carriage, and more particularly to a magnetic head carriage which records or reproduces data on or from a floppy disk.
2. Related Art
In a magnetic disk device such as a floppy disk device, data are recorded or reproduced by a magnetic head. The magnetic head is supported by a head carriage and is moved to an arbitrary position on the floppy disk by moving the head carriage between the internal and outer circumferences of the floppy disk. In recent years, high-density recording or reproduction of data is achieved, and floppy disks having 1-megabyte or 2-megabyte capacity to those having storage capacity greater than 100 MB have already been developed.
FIG. 5 is a schematic representation for explaining an existing magnetic head carriage. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 1 designates a magnetic head having a magnetic head core (omitted from FIG. 5); 2 designates a coil which is comprised of leads 2a, 2b wound around a magnetic head core; and 3 designates a flexible substrate having electrodes 4, 5, 6, and 7 formed thereon. A gimbal for fixing the magnetic head 1 and a head carriage existing between the gimbal and the flexible substrate are omitted from the drawing.
The leads 2a, 2b of the coil are conductively connected the electrodes 4, 5 of the flexible substrate 3 by soldering.
In the magnetic head carriage having the foregoing construction, since the leads 2a, 2b of the coil are not fixed to the electrodes 4, 5 of the flexible substrate 3, the leads 2a, 2b are difficult to be connected to the electrodes 4, 5.